


Trying something new

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What will the verdict be?





	Trying something new

The sounds of muffled slurping were overridden by the sound of a snort. "Well?" The demand and glare were met with distracted unconcern. "What's the verdict?" the annoyed man continued, his eyes and voice demonstrating his impatience.

All went quiet, before the silence was broken with a contented sigh and a very loud burp. "I've trained you well, my student", Doyle said with a grin, "that was the best, except for mine of course." Bodie matched his partner's grin as both men relaxed back into their chairs - plates spotlessly cleared of Bodie's first attempt at making spaghetti bolognese.


End file.
